Eggplant Ice Cream
by Clue Longbranch
Summary: Len and Kaito spend a snowy day eating some eggplant ice cream, and end up having to clean up the mess they make...


"You better have a shovel somewhere," Len called as he pressed his face to the icy window pane. "If this keeps up, your door is gonna be covered top to bottom by morning with snow."

"Quit exaggerating and come help me finish this ice cream," I sighed, sitting down at the table with two bowls and stretching out in the chair. My gaze slid across the kitchen towards where the young blonde boy stood eagerly watching the great clumps of snow fall rapidly from the sky. His blue eyes shone with wonder, bringing a small grin to my lips, remembering those times he had looked at me with those eyes.

Finally, after threatening to get up and drag him to the table myself, he peeled his nose from the glass and hopped over to where I had placed the second bowl of eggplant ice cream, a specialty only I knew where to find. Rather than taking his seat at the other end of the long piece of furniture, Len grabbed the chair and dragged it around so its legs were pressing up against the legs of my chair. He plopped right down and dug into the bowl, not even seeming to notice how his elbow kept bumping into mine. Not that I minded, of course.

"How much of this stuff do you have?" Len asked after a content sigh from finishing his first bowlful of the dessert.

"More than what's good for my health, I'm sure," I chuckled, twirling my spoon through the melting globes of purple ice cream. "It's been my favorite food for as long as I can remember, but it seems I got a little carried away recently, and there's no room left in my freezer."

There was a small moment of silence in which I could feel Len's round eyes watching the spoon in my hand dangle back and forth….back and forth…back…and…

"Do you want me to finish that for you?"

"Huh?"

Len gave a little smile. "You look distracted. If you want, I can finish that for you." He pointed a cute little finger to my bowl that was now nearly melted down to the consistency of a milkshake. As he leaned forward I immediately brought the bowl towards me with an arm, looking highly offended and sticking my tongue out at him.

"I never let anyone finish my ice cream for me," I told him firmly, relaying it like it was a law straight from my very own important book of ice cream rules. Which it was. It was Rule #2, actually.

Len stuck out his lip in a small little pout, and I desperately fought down a blush at the thoughts I had of reaching out and grabbing that lip with my own, taking that adorably silly pouty face and turning it into one of surprise. It was torture to hold myself back from doing exactly that, but I managed by dipping my spoon into my bowl and taking a mouthful, using the savory flavor to distract my thoughts to ones of delicious eggplants.

Damn.

That didn't help at all.

I went to take another soupy taste when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my wrist and the spoon was thrown off its trajectory towards my mouth…right into Len's.

"H-hey!" I cried, trying to pull the spoon from his mouth, but it didn't budge. He smiled, showing the neck of the spoon held tightly between his teeth. Finally something snapped and I released my arm from the bowl of ice cream, instead grabbing for Len and somehow ending up on the floor with the tip of the spoon pressing into my cheek. "That's _my_ ice cream," I said with a smirk, tugging the spoon from his mouth easily now that he seemed to be in slight shock. He let out a little squeak as the silverware left his mouth, sending a small drop of purple sweet dripping down just beside his thin pink mouth that still held my rightful food.

Unable to hold myself back this time, I bent down and let my tongue clean off the small spot on his cheek, feeling Len's whole body give a shudder beneath me. And, to my great disappointment, he gave a great, startled gulp and swallowed all of my ice cream. Too late he seemed to realize what he had done, and he tried to stutter out an apology, but I quickly silenced him.

"How do you plan to pay me back?" I inquired, raising my head so our twin blue eyes could stare right into each other. His face went beet red and he quickly turned his face sideways, as though he wanted to rub his cheek against the floor to wipe away the thin sheen of saliva I had left there. Rather than taking it as a mood killer, though, I used the opportunity to place a small kiss just above his collar.

Len squirmed as my lips brushed his skin, his legs twisting up. As I placed another kiss closer to his chin one leg jolted out and slammed into the table, tearing a small yelp from his lips as something came crashing down from the table and a cold splatter hit me square on the head.

"S-sorry!" Len yelped as ice cream dribbled down from my shoulders and hair. "Kaito, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you just startled m — wah!"

His eyes grew wide again as I lifted him over my shoulder, slowly rising to my feet. The cold ice cream had found its way down my shirt but I fought off a shiver as I headed down the hall.

"W-where are we going?" Len murmured from where he was dangling down my back.

"You got us all dirty," I said slyly, pushing my way through the bathroom door. "Don't you think a shower would clean it up nicely?"

"B-but what about our clothes?" He placed his hands on my back, pushing himself up as I cranked on the showerhead to full blast.

"We'll clean those, too," I laughed, letting Len slide down from my shoulder and pushing him back into the shower as I took his face in my hands. He wasn't going to run away this time. Immediately the both of us were soaked beneath the stream of water, and at our feet began a small purple pool of what hadn't already dribbled down from where it splattered over my hair and neck.

"Kaito, it's cold," Len whimpered, pressing his fists into my dampened shirt as I pulled him closer to me, tilting his head further up.

"I'll fix that for you," I muttered against his lips, finally pulling him the last millimeter into me and fulfilling the kiss I had been searching for. He gave a little whimper as I pressed my tongue against the lip that I had been tempted to grab earlier, tasting the lingering sweetness of the ice cream still there. I pushed forward, finding an even sweeter taste the further into his mouth I went.

In my arms his body was growing weaker, and I held him tighter, refusing to let him collapse on me when I was enjoying this so much. Just a little longer…I needed more of his sweet taste, more of that scent that always seemed to waft from his skin, the scent of some fruit that I was too jelly-minded to conjure the name of at the time.

"Kaito, you have ice cream on your ear," Len murmured, his breath coming in short puffs now that I had released him from the kiss. He was shivering slightly from the cold water, but I could feel the heat of his skin pressing against my own through our thin, wet clothes.

Suddenly it was my turn to tremble as I felt a soft tongue trail along the edge of my ear. Len's arms came around my torso as he stretched up on his toes, reaching out for that last bit. This time I let him fall as both of our legs buckled and we slid down into the growing purple puddle, splashing droplets across the entire shower.

Len released a small moan as I attacked his neck with kisses and bites, sliding my hands beneath the hem of his shirt and peeling the fabric from his skin. With much tugging I managed to get it over his head, and quickly removed mine in the desperate need to feel his skin against mine. Now that there wasn't anything restricting me I moved my attack downward until I reached his chest, making him moan and squirm beneath me, but I held him firmly where he was.

"Still feeling cold?" I murmured against his abdomen, leaving a small mark just above his navel and letting my gaze trail upwards towards the face that was held tightly closed. His lips remained firmly shut, but he gave a small shake of his head.

Unable to resist that nervous look on his face I moved my lips back up to his, using my tongue once more to force it open and let out the noises he had been trying to refrain from crying out. His hands came up and wound through my hair, pulling me down onto him and pushing his tongue against mine in a feeble attempt for dominance that, after allowing him to get eager of a win, I crushed easily.

Seeing that he was beginning to pull out of his tight little shell I trailed my slender fingers down to the waistband of his jeans, slipping them beneath the denim and slowly dragging it down from his hips that twitched slightly once exposed to the beads of water cascading off my body. Turned on by the cute movement, I decided to just get it over with and slid the jeans entirely off, revealing all of his sweetly pale body for my eyes to feast upon.

"You, too," was Len's immediately response to this action, and his hands found my jeans, somehow managing to yank them off with what little strength he retained. As my eyes met his once he had finished, his face turned a bright shade of cherry and his hands reached up to covered his eyes, but I grabbed them and pinned them down before I could lose sight of those shining blue orbs.

"Impatient, are we?" I teased, pressing my hips down on his and earning a small gasp from both of us. Len's hands curled into little fists and his eyes squeezed shut again, his face deepening in color.

Freeing his wrists, I moved my body down, leaving a second trail of kisses down his torso until my lips dipped below his navel. He didn't complain or say anything as my tongue ran the length of him, but his mouth flew wide with a groan as soon as it was engulfed in my mouth. It was a sweet as his tongue, but much warmer. Already I could feel him coming closer to his climax, but it was much too early for such a thing.

Releasing him, I replaced my mouth with my hand but slid it down to where I could find his opening. I could barely keep myself from placing something in right away, but Len gave a small little whimper, grabbing onto my shoulders and digging his nails in.

"It's not going to hurt," I promised softly, stretching back up to give him another kiss for reassurance, and when I broke it off he gave a small nod, keeping his death grip on me. It tightened a fraction when I pushed the first finger inside, but I had made a promise that I intended to keep. By now I couldn't even feel the cold droplets from the shower pattering against my back. The heat between us drowned everything out as I slid a second finger in and Len tightened around me, crying out but thankfully not in pain.

"Len…" I whispered, pulling my fingers from him and slowly pulling his legs up, looking to his face for permission to finish it. It took him a moment to realize I was waiting, but finally his eyes opened and he gave me the tiniest, cutest smile that made my heart stutter over several beats. Those small hands reached up and curled into my hair, pulling my head down for a last, passionate kiss that was unprofessional and consisted of a mass of lips, tongue, and scraping teeth, but it was the best he could manage before he gave the nod of finality.

And with one push forward, I was inside him, and the whole world blurred into a mirage of pleasure, heat, water, and sweet tastes lingering on the lips that craved for more. It came faster and our voices were pushed to their limits as we called for each other. My back ached not just from so much movement, but also from the marks that Len's nails had left as they dragged along my skin. Steam seemed to waft from our skin as the cold water continued to splash down around the hot tangle of limbs and mouths that we had become.

"Kaito…I can't…" Len whispered in my ear between his labored breathing as I left a few more marks on his chest, turning the small pink mound on his chest bright red as I savored in the sweet feel of it against my tongue.

"So don't."

I pressed into him again and again, feeling my own body beginning to reach its final point, but I couldn't let myself that pleasure until I got to see his face when he finished. I wanted to see the light of those blue eyes when he hit that ultimate moment, the feeling that I hadn't been able to give to him until now. And I wasn't going to miss a second of it.

"K…Kaito! It's…"

"Let it," I murmured, struggling now to hold back as I repeatedly hit that spot again and again…waiting…just a few more…almost…

"Kaito!" he shouted, clutching me against him as he finally reached his max and almost immediately grew limp in my arms, just as I, too, allowed myself to finish it off.

Exhausted as he seemed, somehow he still managed to lift his eyes to meet mine, and he smiled, touching my lips gently with his fingers. I took his hand in mine and pressed my lips against his knuckles, reaching above us and twisting off the water.

"I think we're clean now," Len giggled, tossing his arms around my neck and letting me lift him into my arms, holding him close to me. He gave my cheek a little peck as I dragged us out of the shower and gathered towels around us, ruffling up Len's hair into a crazy mess and stealing one more kiss. When he tried to return the favor, all he managed to do was slip on some purple stain on the floor and drag us both down onto the pile of towels where we lay in a heap, laughing in each other's arms.

And as it died down I pulled him into me and gave him just one more kiss. But rather than making this one messy and passionate I put all of my love into it, making it sweet and gentle. I broke it off only when we needed to come up for air, and found Len's eyes shining at me above an equally radiant smile that melted my heart just like the trail of ice cream leading from the door to the shower. I gathered him close to me and buried my face in him, taking one last long breath of his sweet scent.

"Bananas," I murmured into his hair, giggling slightly.

"Hmm?" Len pressed his nose into my chest, and I could feel him smile as I placed my arms around his warm body. He seemed sleepy, and I just placed a small kiss on his forehead, letting him drift away into his own world of lovely dreams as I whispered in his ear.

"You smell just like bananas."


End file.
